


smells like you

by neverwere



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, F/F, Genderbending, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Rule 63, Vaginal Fingering, thigh humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverwere/pseuds/neverwere
Summary: Oikawa hummed happily. “I like your scent Iwa-chan, it's my favourite thing in the world.”Hajime snorted, pulling gently on a strand of Oikawa’s hair. “I thought that was milk bread.”She snickered. “Mhm, I think I’d eat you over milk bread any day.”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	smells like you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notallballs (notallbees)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/gifts).



> Happy birthday bees!

The familiar sound of the front door shutting broke through Hajime’s consciousness. She blinked her eyes open wide. _Fuck_.

She had barely a second before— “Iwa-chaaaan!”

She scrambled off the bed to make herself presentable and sent a silent prayer to the gods hoping that her face looked normal enough.

“I’m in the bedroom,” she shouted back as she tidied up the blankets. She jumped back on the bed and sat cross-legged against the headboard. She reached for her phone, which had been forgotten between the pillows a while earlier. 

_One new message_

> **Tooru, 18:43**
> 
> > On my way (*¯ ³¯*) ♡

Oh well. 

Oikawa barged through the door not a moment afterwards — flawless hair, bright grin and all. She had the audacity to look hot after a whole day of university lectures and volleyball training. Infuriating, truly.

“Iwa-chan! Did you miss me?” she chirped as she made her way towards the bed.

“You wish.”

She leaned forward to kiss Hajime on the cheek, her nose still cold from the icy February weather. She smelled of a subtle post-shower bouquet of beauty products — conditioner, moisturizer, honey lip balm; she’d come straight from the gym after practice.

“You could say it at least once you know? That you missed me? I’d appreciate some affection from my girlfriend every once in a while.”

“You’re so needy, I’m plenty affectionate.”

“A pet rock would be more affectionate than you.”

Hajime tsked. “And yet here you are once again.” She knew there was no point in squabbling with an attention-seeking Oikawa, and yet the habit was too strong to resist. 

Oikawa was still looming over her, intent on taking stock of Hajime’s appearance, which was in truth nothing to write home about. Lounge pants, fuzzy socks, an old Seijoh hoodie; she’d always choose comfort over style.

Oikawa was so close that Hajime saw it, the exact moment when her girlfriend’s eyes narrowed into slits and her brows furrowed subtly. Oikawa reminded her of a bird of prey sometimes. Soft feathers, sharp sight, dangerous claws. Hajime wasn’t sure it was a normal reaction, but the thought made her feel somewhat fond, proud.

And now the piercing gaze was pointed on her, on the hair that was surely in disarray, on the side of the hoodie caught in her trousers, on the warmth likely showing on her cheeks. Hajime stayed still, holding her breath, waiting for the reckoning. 

Oikawa moved closer, dropping her bag on the floor before half-climbing on the bed with a knee, encroaching on Hajime’s personal space. 

She brought her face down at eye level and squinted. “What _exactly_ are you up to, huh?” Damn perceptive, it was nearly impossible to evade her, and it seemed tonight was no exception. “Is Iwa-chan hiding something from me?”

She was inching closer and closer, with the ultrafocus of a carnivore smelling prey.

“Get off me!” Hajime protested, pressing a hand against Oikawa’s face and pushing to regain some distance. Her palm was against Oikawa’s cheek and her fingers were squashing her nose and mouth, twisting her features into an unflattering grimace. 

“Iwa-chan!” she said in a tone that spelled _danger_ to Hajime. She grabbed the wrist holding her face. “What exactly have you been up to while you were waiting for me?”

Oikawa — eyes alight and mouth curling deviously upwards — pulled Hajime’s fingers close to her face and inhaled. 

Oh no. Oh no. 

Hajime closed her fingers in a fist and yanked her hand back, or tried to, but Oikawa was deceptively strong and just tightened the hold she had on her wrist. 

She moved fully on the bed then, pinning one of Hajime’s thighs between her knees.

“Oikawa! Let go!” Hajime tried to sound stony, angry, unaffected, but the burning flush on her face was probably giving her away. 

“Your fingers…” Oikawa pried her hand open. She ran her nose over Hajime’s palm and along the inside of her fingers, nuzzling like an eager pet, “…they smell like you.” 

A spark went off in her eyes, like a miniature firework of hunger and anticipation. Oikawa fixed her gaze on Hajime. She opened her mouth and slowly ran her tongue along the length of Hajime’s index and middle finger, from the junction with the palm to the tip. She licked her lips deliberately. “Tastes like you,” she said before wrapping her mouth around Hajime’s fingertips and taking them in.

A small moan escaped Hajime’s lips as Oikawa started to suck on her fingers. She was a mess. Unbeknownst to all people in the world but one, when in bed Oikawa loved all things messy and sloppy, loved panting with her mouth full, drool dripping from her lips. 

Hajime had never been able to resist. 

And just like that, the feeling of a wet tongue sliding between her fingers was all it took to bring back her arousal in full force.

Oikawa released her fingers to lean fully against her, pushing Hajime further into the pillows, half-reclined against the headboard. Oikawa braced her hands on both sides of Hajime’s head and leaned forward until her lips were brushing the shell of Hajime’s ear. 

“Iwa-chan,” she whispered, “Were you thinking about me?”

Hajime let out a half-broken sound as a shiver raked through her.

“Tell me,” Oikawa murmured, and took Hajime’s earlobe in her mouth to bite and suck on it.

It was infuriating, _delicious_ how Oikawa knew all of her weaknesses inside out and never ceased to exploit them.

“Yes I— ,” Hajime gasped, swallowed hard. ”Tooru I always think about you,” she let slip. Her voice cracked in the middle of the sentence, but she didn’t care. She gripped Oikawa’s waist and pulled her down to grind harder against her thigh. “Only you.”

Oikawa moaned softly at that, and Hajime felt it right in her ear, like an electric pulse through her nerves. She was already worked up from her own interrupted touches, mind fogging and body tingling from built up pleasure.

Oikawa kissed along her throat and ran her hands down Hajime’s chest and stomach, seeking warm skin under the hem of her hoodie. Hajime was tense and coiled tight, shivering at the barest contact.

And Oikawa could tell, because she could always read her. Since they were kids she’d always had a near anxious drive to understand what made Hajime tick. She had a desire to please that would have been almost concerning if it wasn’t so _Oikawa_ of her, and well, Hajime didn’t mind, not at five and not at twenty-three.

Oikawa’s _need_ to please Hajime truly was her deadliest weapon. 

She listened for her tells, picked up on cues, and stroked Hajime’s abdomen with her palm. With little hesitation she slid her fingertips under the waistband of her sweatpants. Hajime’s hips were moving in small waves, calling for Oikawa’s touch.

Oikawa caressed her way down, slow, inside her underwear, slow, along the slope of her pelvis, tracing the crease of her thigh, slow, until her fingers reached the folds of her labia, sliding along them.

Oikawa let out a keen from deep in her throat. “Iwa _Iwa_ , you’re so wet.” She sounded breathless, panting against Hajime’s neck. 

Hajime felt untethered, moving against Oikawa’s fingers, hands clutching blindly at her waist and back.

Oikawa asked, urgent, “Did you come? Earlier?”

“N-no I— You arrived and—”

Oikawa interrupted her with a kiss, chasing her tongue and licking inside her mouth as she kept rubbing the pads of her fingers against her.

“Let me make you come,” she whispered while teasing her clit, and Hajime could only moan in reply. 

“Fuck— please _Tooru please.”_

Oikawa lifted herself up from where she was perched on Hajime’s thigh to undress her. She peeled off pants and underwear from her right leg in a smooth movement, not bothering with the left one and leaving the clothes wrapped around it. Hajime barely noticed.

Oikawa leaned back in for a kiss, some strands of her long hair getting caught between their lips. 

“Ugh,” she grunted, releasing Hajime’s mouth, displeasure clear in her tone. 

Hajime chuckled and swiped Oikawa’s cheeks with her fingers, gathering the loose hair away from her face. She pulled her closer and placed a light kiss on the tip of her nose.

Oikawa laughed and extracted a tie from underneath her sleeve cuff, putting her hair back in a ponytail. The movement arched her back subtly and Hajime noticed how she pushed her chest out a little more, the corner of her smile curling upwards.

Hajime sneaked her hands under Oikawa’s skirt, rubbing along her thighs past the hem of her thick wool stockings. Oikawa’s skin was warm and smooth, firm with muscle beneath. Hajime reached the seam of her hips and dug her thumbs in, dragging them along the curve and hooking them under the band of Oikawa’s panties. She pulled her thumbs backwards lifting the elastic material and rubbed the skin underneath in half-circles. 

Hajime lifted her back from the pillows, reaching to kiss under Oikawa’s jaw. “You too,” she murmured against her skin, “Take them off.”

Oikawa nodded. She lifted her skirt up and raised her hips to allow Hajime to slide her underwear down to her knees. She shifted on the bed and wiggled out of them completely, throwing them on the other side of the comforter without a second thought.

“C’me back here,” Hajime said, directing Oikawa’s movements with a palm curled under her thigh, just above the knee. 

Oikawa moved back into her previous spot, once again straddling Hajime’s leg, now naked. Hajime could feel her, hot and wet on her skin, and there was something about having Oikawa’s bare cunt rubbing on her thigh that always _always_ gave her a heady rush of arousal.

She wrapped her hands behind Oikawa’s neck, drawing her in for a kiss, deep and languid, biting softly on her lower lip. Oikawa’s hand found her again, stroking slowly down her folds and up to circle the hood of her clit, softly rubbing the pads of her fingers before sliding downward once again. 

It didn’t take long before Hajime felt the orgasm start to build up once again, throbbing hot and liquid inside her. 

Oikawa brought her free hand to the side of her face, tucking some loose hair behind Hajime’s ear.

“More, Tooru, give me more.”

“Are you already begging Iwa-chan?”

Hajime turned to nuzzle into Oikawa’s palm, biting into the ball of her thumb. “Fu- _uck_ you, I’ve been ready to come for _hours_.”

“Mhm I’ll see what I can do,” she said laughing, and pushed a finger deeper against Hajime's entrance. 

Instinctively, Hajime rolled her hips against Oikawa’s hand, trying to take more of her fingers in.

“Ba- _ah_ -stard, don’t tease me.” She pulled Oikawa hips down and at the same time planted her foot in the mattress to angle her thigh against Oikawa’s cunt. 

Oikawa moaned and started to rock her hips back and forth in a deeper arch, grinding down hard, and Hajime felt the wetness spreading on her skin with every movement. 

Suddenly, she was dying to see her. Hajime nudged Oikawa back with a gentle push against her shoulder. With both hands, she grabbed the front of her skirt and pulled it up at her waist.

“Look at you Tooru,” she murmured, tucking the hem of Oikawa’s skirt into her waistband in a way that left her completely exposed to Hajime’s gaze.

Oikawa tilted her head downwards to look and let out a small whine.

“Gorgeous,” Hajime said, faintly, and she couldn’t bite back the awe seeping through her voice. 

The hands around Oikawa’s waist crawled their way upwards, sliding under her fancy blouse and bunching up the silky green fabric. Hajime’s palms found the soft curve of Oikawa’s breasts, squeezing and dragging upwards with purposeful friction against her nipples.

“You’re not wearing—”

“No _ah_ ’m not, I know you like it like this.” That admission, among all things, seemed to embarrass her a little, coloring her cheeks a shade darker. 

Hajime hummed — she _loved it_. She rolled one of her nipples between her fingertips, pinching hard, dragging a shaky moan out of Oikawa. 

Hajime watched her lose herself for a while, grabbing tight on Hajime’s shoulder to roll her body in charged, hypnotising waves. The hand touching Hajime’s pussy lost rhythm and direction, turning into loose strokes that were making Hajime more desperate by the second.

She squeezed Oikawa’s tits hard, getting a yelp in return, and groaned, “Tooru, touch me.”

Oikawa didn’t even reply, but kissed her deep with a hand twisting in her hair, and the other pressing against her vulva. This time she didn’t tease; she pushed two slow fingers inside her and started to move them with a steady rhythm, grinding against her walls and curling inwards, following the shape of her pubic bone. 

When Hajime broke their kiss to breathe, Oikawa’s mouth went back to her ear, and the sensation of hot breath and sleek lips made her throb and squeeze around Oikawa’s fingers. 

Oikawa knew just how to take her apart. 

Her voice was low and velvety. “Iwa-chan, what were you imaging earlier, when you were touching yourself?” She pressed the heel of her palm down on Hajime’s clit and rubbed it. “What was I doing to you?”

All of Hajime’s hesitations were gone. She leaned up and tilted her head to sneak her tongue in Oikawa’s ear. She sucked on the lobe and murmured, “Was thinking _ah_ -bout you, I want you to sit on my face— _yes yes do that_.” 

“ _God— Hajime_.”

“Tooru I want you to fuck me like that.” Hajime felt lightheaded, delirious, words and touch bringing her closer and closer to the edge of pleasure. 

“Yeah? Want me to fuck your face? Keep you there while I get off?”

“Yes Tooru, please I— _ah_ think about it all the time, you _ah_ -ve no idea how much I want you.”

“Me too, fuck, I want to make you come on my fingers.” 

“More, give me one more, I’m so close.”

Oikawa slipped a third finger in and increased the pace. She moved her other hand to rub against Hajime’s clit in small, hard circles. The sensation of being full was something that Hajime never quite got used to, taking her by surprise every time with how _good_ it felt.

She could feel the peak of her orgasm near, spreading hot and liquid from her cunt to the tip of her toes. “Don’t— yeah _like that_ , don’t stop.”

Oikawa kissed her again, sucking on her tongue and moving her hands faster. Hajime could only take it and come in intense, delicious waves of trembling pleasure, clenching around Oikawa’s fingers.

She lulled in the bliss for a moment, ears and limbs full of static. She came down to the feeling of Oikawa’s fingers slipping out of her, and Oikawa still shivering and making the smallest movements against her leg.

Hajime shuffled them both down on the bed, until she was lying flat on her back, Oikawa still on top of her. She angled her leg, offering Oikawa a better surface to hump. “Can you come like this?”

“Maybe…” She huffed out a laugh. “Let me try.”

It didn’t take her long. Hajime hands squeezing the soft curve of her ass, trailing one hand down in between her cheeks to touch her pussy from behind, her fingertips barely pushing inside as Oikawa kept rubbing against her hip, with increasingly stuttering and uncoordinated motions. She came like that, panting and gasping against Hajime's neck.

Hajime hugged her close, kissing her temple. Once she started to feel the lightest cool shivers raking over her skin, she grabbed the far away edge of the duvet and folded it over both of them like a soft taco shell. She kicked her pants off from where they were still tangled on her left calf and snuggled closer into Oikawa’s warmth. 

Oikawa nuzzled into the skin of her neck, an arm wrapped around her waist. “Mhm… that was good.”

“Yeah?”

“Yep, very good. You?”

“Me too. Quite… intense.”

Oikawa chuckled, pleased, and then went strangely quiet. “Iwa-chan… Can I ask you something?”

Hajime rolled her eyes, just a little, but replied softly, “Sure.”

“Were you… embarrassed earlier?”

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean… When I— huh, surprised you. You didn’t tell me what you were doing.”

“I… don’t know why. I just— didn’t even think about it I guess.”

“I know, and it’s not that you _have to_ tell me every time you masturbate, but at the same time you don’t have to hide it from me, you know? I’m on board with the idea on so many levels, _especially_ if you’re thinking about me. Actually next time you should let me watch.”

Hajime groaned and fought the urge to hide her face in her hands. She gave Oikawa’s shoulder a delicate punch. “God, why are you like this?”

“Like what?”

“Horny.”

“Says the one whose fingers smell like pussy.”

“Shut up.”

Oikawa hummed happily and snuggled up closer. “I like your scent Iwa-chan, ‘s my favourite thing in the world.”

Hajime snorted, pulling gently on a strand of Oikawa’s hair. “I thought that was milk bread.”

“Mmhm, I think I’d eat you over milk bread any day.” She snickered.

“ _Oh my god_.”

Oikawa tilted her head up and stamped a pacifying kiss on her cheek. “Wanna nap?”

“We haven’t even had dinner yet!”

“Oh come on, just a quick one.”

“Lazykawa last time you said that we woke up at 3am, and I was starving.”

“Sssh can’t hear you I’m already asleep.”

“Alright, but I’m putting an alarm this time.” She reached for her phone on the bedside table.

“Live a little Iwa-chan, naps are the spice of life.”

Hajime laughed, and set an alarm one hour in the future. “You’re such a dork.”

“Mhm love you too. Now shush and let me sleep.”

Hajime searched for the light switch on the wall and pressed it, plunging the room into darkness. She pressed a kiss on top of Oikawa’s head. “Night Tooru.” 

“G’night Iwa-chan.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I am but a young padawan, while Bees is the master of sexy iwaoi in all their shapes and forms. This fic is an homage to them.
> 
> A couple of favourite flavors of mine:
> 
>   * [Payback](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274310) (rule 63) 
>   * [All kinds of winners](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553400) (I love this so much SO MUCH???? One of my periodic re-reads because it's all I want from porn) 
>   * [Iwaizumi is a girl](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815997) series 
> 

> 
> I'm [here](https://twitter.com/ginkobean/status/1362102953033793541?s=20)!


End file.
